godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Arc 4 chapter 10
The monster runs in our direction and produces a dark blue fire lance, with which it tried to impale me, but having no success, he goes in for the strike towards Nia. She avoids it as well, and I decide to strike it with Katy. She bounces off his skin, and in an incredibly short time, he turns and looks at me for a second, then tries to grab me. I crouch under its arm, and Nia jumps over him and dives with her Arc, only to bounce off and land on her ass. -Nice landing. - I comment, all the while avoiding another strike. -Shut up. - She replies. - Maybe a bullet can do the work. - She then avoids the monster's tail while I step out of its fire breath. -Indeed. - I change to gun mode while avoiding the monster's firestorm, then begin to shoot any bullet in my arsenal, experimental or not, only to miss most of them because of Katy's unusual shape in this transformation. The monster, in the meantime, focuses more and more on Nia, managing to corner her. When I notice she's trapped, I decide to get the monster out the hard way. I grab its tail, plant myself on the ground, and begin to struggle to lift it. When the breath is about to come out, I manage, with a huge effort, to lift the monstrosity off the ground. In less than a second, I manage to slam it against the floor (to my own surprise). I lift it up again, and throw it against a building, causing said building to collapse over the monster, huge pieces of rock falling over it. Afterwards, I collapse. The beast is much more dense than I had thought, and probably outweighs an Ouroboros. However, just as I fall right knee-first into the ground, the monster performs a firestorm and instantly evaporates the debris that trapped it, although the over the top move I performed did break off some of its skin, particularly in its hind legs. Said holes reveal a second, transparent layer of skin, beneath which a huge, pulsating core lies. -Dammit... not more of this. - Despite my comment, the willingness to rest is replaced by an even larger bloodlust than before, and, hardly in control of my actions, I run up to the monster and slash its right arm (the one with the wrist shield) jump, and swing Katy in midair, this time the weapon penetrating the monster's skin and causing it to bleed... blue lava? -And I thought I had seen everything... - Nia comments. Meanwhile, the monster turns around, and punches me while still in the air. The punch isn't that hard, and I manage to position myself so that I land in a wall, bouncing and jumping to it again and piercing both its first and second layers of its leg skin with Katy, but being unable to touch the core. I then move so Katy breaks more skin, but without momentum it's not possible, and the monster shrugs me off all the while hitting Nia, who caused a similarly deep wound in the forward right arm of the monster. She falls to the ground, unconscious. I feel this... rage taking over my body. Unable to control my movements, I look through my eyes as if they were windows. My body closes the distance that separates me from my adversary and puts both hands in an open wound in the monster's head. Applying a strength I never thought I could achieve, my body opens the crack more and more, and then, with a swift swing, impales Katy through the monster's dual-layer skin, then moves it outwards, literally splitting in half the outer shell of the monster and killing it instantly, leaving only a huge core behind. A ghostly "thank you" can be heard, and I realize the colossal fight is over. However, my rage desires more blood. Nia is all it can find. So, to my despair, my body gets close and raises Katy... Category:Blog posts